Sailor Moon T
by Gohan Strife
Summary: Was there more history behind Beryl's attack on the moon? When a new foe appears, and the Senshi of the Milky Way aren't strong enough to battle against them, a new generation of Soldiers appear to come to their aid.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon T Name List  
Japanese HeroAlias**

Karasu Kageno Raven Raven  
Hoshi-Hi Starfire Koriand'r  
Kuro-Hi Blackfire Komand'r  
Takaoka Chikyuu Terra Tara Markov  
Shouri Iwa CyborgVictor Stone  
Rounin Chiba Robin Dick Grayson/Tim Drake/Jason Todd  
B.B. Otani Beast Boy Garfield Logan  
Kylie Tsumetai DJ Ice Kylie Roselyn Lockhart(OC from **T.A.**)  
Jinx Tsumetai Jinx Jinx  
Kali, OonushiKali Meredith (OC from **Ravenous**)  
Tani, Oni-Shi Slade Death Stroke

**Sailor Senshi Name (Japanese)PlanetSailor Soldier Name  
**Ami Mizuno MercurySailor Mercury  
Minako AinoVenusSailor Venus  
Usagi Tsukino Lunar (Earth's Moon)Sailor Moon  
Chibi-Usa Tsukino Lunar (Earth's Moon)Sailor Chibi-Moon  
Rei Hino MarsSailor Mars  
Makoto Kino JupiterSailor Jupiter  
Hotaru Tomoe SaturnSailor Saturn  
Haruka Tenoh UranusSailor Uranus  
Michiru Kaioh NeptuneSailor Neptune  
Setsuna Meioh PlutoSailor Pluto  
Mamoru Chiba EarthPrince Endymion

Characters might be subject to change through the course of the story, depending upon when they are introduced.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Sailor Moon T**

_Crystal Tokyo Era Azarath, Moon of Saturn Planet of Shadows_

Skies were covered in a thick fog of black, smoldering smoke that would send any lung into sickness. Red hue filled the sky, a crimson as deep and dark as the very blood that trailed from the girl's tired body. The ground shook in protest to the heavy damage the planet had taken, with its cries sent out to neighboring planets. An open valley way separated further, as rock and stone fell into the bottomless pit created as the life force of the planet shifted and died, with oceans falling into the cracks by the gravitational pull, swirling vortexes and thunderous tornadoes filling the landscape before her. Atop a mountain side, with the view of the planet before her, a Sailor Soldier stood, grasping her right arm firmly, applying pressure to a freshly cut wound. A loose grip held upon her weapon; a familiar scythe, a family heirloom, a precise and dangerous weapon in the right hands. Swift and powerful, though lacking in accuracy when swung, the weapon held the blood of evil and the undead currently lifting themselves from the very grave she herself had placed them in.

An azure leather boot placed firmly upon the rock she stood before, brow twitching to the slight pain of her arm as she attempted to swing the giant scythe around in front of her in a defensive stance, with the zombie like creatures slowly gaining passage way toward her, leaving only a few hundred yards between them. Behind her, lay the very dying landscape, as well as an endless drop, with the mountain they stood upon shaking violently to the protests of the planet, attempting to keep itself alive. Thunderous cracks hollered through the sky, as the warrior stood firm, gritting her teeth.

Lavender locks flowing along with the strong winds from the high altitude. A black lined sailor fuku, tattered and torn from a long battle, stained with the blood of her victims. Lilac hues, strained and tired; ashen-skin tone appearing lifeless and drained. A golden tiara lay upon her forehead, though it had lost its shine long ago. Azure skirt worn around her waist, as tattered as the very skintight black material stretched across her upper body. With black leather gloves attempting to raise the weapon she held, the strain upon her body would be voided by her very drive to end the battle, sweat, tears and blood pouring from her body.

The senshi lowered her body, her hair falling in slow motion suddenly, as her leather boots kicked off the very rock she had placed it on moments ago, leaping high into the air. With the heavy scythe draining energy from her body every second she held it, she gritted her teeth, soaring through the air, over several of the demon shadow creatures sent out to take her out, and bringing the sharp edge of her weapon to the skull of one of them, cutting clean through with no resistance. Like cutting paper, the girl moved her weapon horizontally, cutting the four creatures that suddenly surrounded her clear in half. Before their bodies had hit the ground, or even before they were disconnected, the girl leaped back into the air, leaving the creatures to wonder only for a split second what had just happened to them.

Like quicksilver, the girl swung her scepter around, swirling in and out of the youkai bodies cleanly, with the shrieks of the youma music to the warrior's ears. As she moved down the trail of endless drones, the very rock they were gathered upon split suddenly, the planet shifting once again as it cried out in pain, heavy wounds leading to the very quake erupting from beneath the warrior's feet. Tired eyes widened, as her left leg suddenly felt nothing below, quickly attempting to shift her weight to the right. A tight grip tugged at her left ankle, as a black demon creature grasped at her leg, trying to prevent its death to the bottomless pit below. With her weight shifting back, her grip upon the scythe tightened, swinging roughly at an odd angle, while completely twisting her body to face the creature. A sudden snap at her tendons would result in the unbelievable maneuver, resulting in a low grunt and a loss of balance upon the very edge of the rock platform she stood upon.

Her broken form fell from the edge, while her lungs let out a sudden sigh of relief, the sudden pressure her body had been straining under finally giving, and with the wind quickly pressing against her back, she felt at peace. The senshi's eyes grew tired, while darkness started to surround her vision, with the creatures she had fought tumbling down the pit along with her. Like slow motion, she watched each one screech against fate's plan for them, attempting to avoid their destiny. Her eyes trailed back to the sky, scarlet even still, with the planet's cries reaching her ears. Images flashed by her eyes the moment they came to a close, familiar faces and scenes of her life.

'Please! Don't give up!' 

The voice… her voice…

Lilac hues flared to life, as white flashed before her eyes. Teeth gritted suddenly, as her grip upon her death scythe tightened. A grunt turned into an all out scream, as a black aura blazed about her form. Like flames to a fire, her aura grew, as her decent was suddenly slowed, until it came to a full out stop. The creatures around her fell to their deaths, as she levitated within the dark canvasses of the planet. With her determination flickering slowly back to life, her back arched forward, while her head dropped. The moment her head moved up to the sky above, her altitude sky rocketed, as her power was renewed, whether be from pure adrenaline, or from an energy source from afar pouring the life back into the senshi.

The lavender haired sorceress shot out from the large canyon, bringing herself safely away from the breaking parts of the planet, falling to her knees. Her weapon was dropped in front of her while she leaned forward, with beads of sweat pouring onto the rock below her. Her breathing was quick and short, as her body wanted to give in right then and there, though her determination quickly proved otherwise, as her lavender hues slowly raised to the fiery form a hundred yards away; the very creature bringing forth the undead of the planet.

Streams of white sprouted from its skull, spiking and curving around its back; piercing yellow eyes, pulsating along with its growing red aura; skin as dark as blood before oxygen touched it, a masculine build with powerful shoulders and large strong arms by its side; clad in black armor, the demon stood firm and tall with its blood stained hands reaching outward toward the sorceress, its palm facing outward. No words were exchanged by the two, as severe winds suddenly picked up from where the broken warrior stood, sucking her in like an air void. A black mist suddenly lifted from the girl's body, as she attempted to keep her ground, being sucked into the palm of the youma leader.

As if her very soul were being sucked from her body, the girl's eyes widened, mouth parting ever so slowly, as her skin turned a deathly pale hue. Her brow twitched, as urgency filled her mind. Gripping her glaive tightly, she pulled herself back against the air void, bringing herself to her feet as she spun her weapon in front of her, smashing the bottom into the rock flooring below.

"Silence Wall!"

A black sphere surrounded the girl, as the winds died around her, almost making her jolt backward from the sudden slack. The demon frowned, as he removed his hand, silencing the life draining attack. The girl's skin turned back to its original ashen skin tone, her eyes flaring with life. Sharing a moment of staring, the senshi was first to make her move. Her grip upon her weapon loosened fully, while it remained stuck in the ground before her. With a motion of her hands, the sorceress voiced out her enchanted words.

"Az'rath, Metrion, Xinthos!"

The untranslatable words surrounded the weapon before her in a black energy. With her hands shifting upward slightly, the glaive was then lifted from the ground itself, controlled completely by the sorceress' telekinetic abilities. With another quick movement of her hands, the weapon was brought to life, moving with great speed, as it spun its sharper end toward the demon creature before her. The demon arched its body to the side, turning sideways as the weapon flew passed him, aiming to pierce through his chest.

Another motion of her hands would send the scythe into a spinning rotation, and spun it back around to attack again. This time the creature did not dodge but instead, threw its claw like hands outward, stretching against the pole end, grasping the hilt of the weapon in mid swing, and with strong might sent it hurling toward the sorceress. Eyes widening as the energy left the moment her spell stopped, she quickly motioned her hands as before.

"Az'rath, Metrion, Xinthos!"

The weapon stopped with the blade mere inches from her tiara, close enough to wide-eye the senshi. The planetary soldier extended her hand to her weapon, grasping it once again, before swinging it about, resting it to her side with her right hand, while she extended her injured left arm, blood trailing from her forearm. Her eyes flashed black, as her aura grew strong once again, voicing out another enchantment of words.

"Az'rath, Ni'trion, Azura…"

The words rolled off her tongue with ease, as her body pulsated with energy. As soon as the last word was spoken, her image shifted to the right, creating a splitting image of herself, with a slightly darker tone. Like a silhouette, or shadow; identical in every way.

"Az'rath, Ni'trion, Azura.."

Once again, her image split, this time to the right. The girl enchanted her words several times, until she had multiple versions of herself surrounding her, all holding her weapon of choice, each swinging it about as she did before, extending their hand toward the youma before them. Soon, the sorceress had up to seven separate shadow puppets, controlled by her alone. With a cry from the leader, they simultaneously pushed from the rocky flooring, just as the ground shifted in a quake, separating itself once again. They all dashed toward the demon, each one circling in and out, making it near impossible to determine which was real and which was a drone.

The crimson red demon simply stood there, while the images ran at him. As the first one approached, the demon swiped its hand outward in a cutting motion, blocking just below the blade of a scythe, and with a twist of his wrist, grabbed the pole. With a strong grip, the demon ripped the weapon from the girl's grasp, and extended his hand through her abdomen. Mauve orbs widened, with a lifeless expression, her coloring wholly shifting to a black shadowing, before the material shattered and vanished completely.

Spinning his new weapon around, the inhuman creature grasped it with a strong grip, and twirled it about. The blade cut against two other shadow-like versions of the girl, having them come to meet a similar end. Four others backed off quickly, preparing themselves for another round of melee. Two shifted like shadows, melding into the rock flooring, and spreading themselves through the shadows of the dying planet's surface, while the remaining two rushed in for an attack, one right behind the other.

Lifting his scythe up, he caught one attack in between the two parts of his blade. With a quick twist of his weapon, it would bring the bottom edge of the scythe to block another blade, striking the side of it. One crept along the shadows, weaving around behind the demon, and forming whole once again, rising from the ground. Twisting her form about, the senshi aimed to pierce straight through the white haired creature's back.

At the last second, the creature spun itself about, barely avoiding the sharp edge's contact. He bounced rod to rod, his power dominating and sending the girl back into a defensive state, her feet sliding several yards back against the ground. A rising knee would have its black armor smashing against a potential sweep, while another spin of his scythe wound clang against another attempted swipe to take off his head. A swift kick wound snap one head back, blood gushing from her mouth, while an elbow cracked into the side of another's head.

The strike sent the girl spiraling through the air, body bouncing against the surface like a rag doll. The demon then spiraled its body around, dropping its grip on the weapon he had stolen, extending his hand to grasp the neck of another attack her. The senshi dropped her scythe, as her hands went instantly to the tight grip upon her neck. Clumsily letting out a gag, and forcing the air from her lungs, half her face twitched against the hold, her body now loosing the vigor it once had. All surrounding versions of the senshi vanished, leaving the demon holding a death grip over the girl, dangling in mid air.

The demon tightened his grip, as he spun around, lifting her into the air and smashing her into the ground, a crater forming from the rough impact. With her wind pipes blocked, her voice couldn't even shriek out from the amount of pain that expressed upon the girl's face, her eyes rolling back from the hit. When lavender hues focused once again, blurry vision would view the still pulsating, demonic eyes glaring. A frightening grin was placed upon its features, as it lowered its head to the girl, its voice ringing through the storm background, crackling skies, and several tornadoes, breaking out in the background.

"You have no choice…"

The voice rung out into the depths of her mind, as the demon's lips moved along with the words spoke.

"Your destiny has been written…"

The girl grunted, her fingers desperately trying to fight against the tight hold the demon held, while her feet kicked against its strong armor. The creature didn't flinch in the least, as its voice continued.

"The prophecy will be fulfilled…"

With another tighten of his grip, the soldier's body would arch, letting out a soundless cry. The girl's lavender hues fought to stay open, as she glared hatefully into the creatures eyes. Gasping in fail attempts for the very air her lungs pleaded for, violet orbs faded, rolling to the back of her head, her body slowly becoming limp. Again, the creature tightened the grip, lifting the body in his grasp, while her arms dropped to her side, head tilting back.

Yellow eyes would narrow, with an appalling grin forming upon his merciless face. Just as his fingers let go of the girl's neck, her body fell with slow motion, while a soundless pierce cut clean through his chest. Black blood would smear over the fallen senshi's body, before the image faded to black entirely, then vanishing like the others. The figure hovering over the demon's back slowly let its shadows dissipate from her figure, shattering like glass. The demon twitched, as the scythe was driving straight through its back, smashing into the ground below, her tight grip mere inches from the creature's back.

"Just like you…." the creature spat out, with blood coughing up from its lungs. "Stabbing your father in the back at his last request…"

The sorceress of shadows yanked out her weapon, resulting in a spray of blood. Becoming splattered with thick liquid, the senshi then swung her body around with amazing agility, swinging the blade to cut the head of the demon right off, through the break in the armor. Black liquid sprayed out from his neck like an erupting volcano, as the body lifelessly fell to his knees, the cold, emotionless eyes of the senshi reflecting a colorless hue. Lavender slowly came back to life, as her body became weak, slowly falling to the ground with a thud. The girl let out a sigh of relief, as the skies flashed lighting, lighting up the scenery her eyes took in.

The planet shifted, splitting the landscape once again. Tired eyes watched, as the planet continued to tear itself apart, feeling her soul leave her body. Just as the planet let out its final cry, the girl sucked in her last breath.

oOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 1**

_Present Day_

_Juuban Junior High School District_

Minato-ku, Japan 

"Kageno, Karasu!"

Lavender strands were quickly adjusted over lilac hues, which widened in surprise when her name had been called upon. Her view adjusted itself from the partially opened window to the dark haired woman at the front of the class, currently eyeing her through the thick glasses resting upon her button shaped nose. After a small flick of a single misplaced strand, the teacher corrected her voice before she continued.

"Perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject," the woman would arch an eyebrow while shutting the thick book in her right hand while the other was placed loosely upon her hip. "I'm sure you of all people would have something to say about it."

Lilac hues would blink from the dark haired professor to the window view again, thick clouds gathering from above, swirling around while it poured heavily down upon the streets of Tokyo. The young student would let out a sigh in her half slouched state, eyeing the small pen currently balanced in her right hand. The point was placed upon the tip of her finger, standing straight up with little difficulty in keeping the balance. A flick of her hand would send the object twirling into the air, and another flick would capture the pen in between her index and fore fingers.

"If you ask me, I would have killed him in the very beginning," her rather stoic voice would call out, thick with boredom. "His plan to lure out his father's murderer by setting up the play was good, but it lacked actual action. Sure, he got the answer he needed, but to what cost? His lack of action cost him the lives of everyone he held dear, and in the end, even his own."

"And thus the story if Hamlet were female," came the side comment from across the room, gathering mild chuckles and laughter throughout the class.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," the girl next to Karasu replied with a grin, while adjusting a strand of blonde hair free from her sapphire hues, letting her own smirk play out. Chikyuu, Takaoka was her full name, though her friends, which consisted of a small group, simply called her Taka, or Taka-chan. Karasu, though she never would fully admit it, was part of that secluded group. The loud chime suddenly awoke the girl from her current thought process, blinking her eyes away from the window and back to the blackboard at the front of the room.

"Alright class," Miss Kuromatsu spoke aloud as the entire classroom of teens attempted to leave before she voiced out the assignment. "Now that we're through with Hamlet, we'll be continuing on with Shakespeare throughout the course, so freshen up on the language. The next few books are not as easy to translate."

"Not as easy?" Taka gave a defeated sigh while bringing a hand to her forehead, letting it arch backward. "Since when was the English language easy in the first place?"

"Taka-chan, you have trouble with your native language, never mind another country," a cocky voice called from the back of the room, with a smirk and slicked black hair spiking all backward. "If you think the English Language of Medieval times are hard to understand, you should have gone on that trip to America last month."

"I forgot about the trip, how was California, Rounin?" Taka smiled, completely ignoring the insult the older of the group made, as she usually did.

"It wasn't that bad," the man said as the three headed out the classroom; the last, as they always were. "They slaughter their own language so badly, you could study the English language for a life time, and still have no idea what the hell they're saying."

"It's called dialect," Karasu replied with boredom, stopping in front of her locker, which just so happened to be next to Taka's; the main reasoning for their friendship. The lavender haired girl shivered at the memory. "How was the tournament?"

"It was great," Rounin quickly smirked at the mere mentioning of the fight. "The school did great, and made it to the finals."

"I bet it was some match," Taka grinned while attempting to shove the rest of her bag in the locker. "How'd you do in weapons?"

"First place," the martial artist grinned, with his hands in his pants pockets, leaning against the lockers while he waited for the girl's to finish. "Don't you have homework?"

"Nope," she said, as she gave the locker a final shove, closing it quickly and applying the lock.

"Talk your way out of more work, Taka-chan?" Karasu asked with an arched brow, while trading books with her locker, and shutting it as well. "I'm surprised you didn't speak up last period when Kuromatsu-sama asked us to study English."

"She didn't say study," the blonde grinned while leading the other two down the hallway. "She said 'Freshen-Up!' And that's what I plan to do today. It is the weekend after all."

"Sorry, Taka," Rounin shrugged his shoulders, while the group walked through the large double doors and down the school steps. "I've got weapons training later today."

"Well, how about it, Karasu?" Taka turned to the girl, with a smirk upon her face. "Got any plans for tonight, or am I gonna to have to drag you out of your room again?"

"Attempt all you want," the girl replied, while giving a careless shrug. "You know I hate people."

"Well then," the blonde stated, while looking beyond the two, toward the crowd of people gathering at the front streets of the school. "I'm going to be heading to the new arcade that opened up. I hear there's supposed to be a big crowd, but later I'll head to the video store and rent a movie. I'll even get a horror movie, is that okay?"

The violet haired girl shrugged, coming to a stop where the trio would disperse their separate ways. Rounin, as he always did, offered the three a ride to their appropriate places. While Takaoka quickly thanked Rounin for the offer, and gladly took him up on it, Karasu denied the offer, shaking her head with an extended hand.

"Thanks, but it's not that far from the complex," Karasu stated. "Plus, your bike is a two-seater."

"I've fit three comfortably, and safely before. We'll see you tonight when we get home," Rounin quickly stated, with a wave of his hand, used to the fact that the girl always denied his rides. Takaoka grasped onto the slightly older teen's arm playfully, grinning widely.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, then."

oOoOoOoOo

"Miss Kuromatsu?"

The teacher turned to the petite form of Hotaru Tomoe, raven black hair pulled back nicely by a white head band. The girl's violet eyes blinked twice in curiosity before the teacher replied with an answer.

"Yes Hotaru, what is it?" The tall teacher asked, after erasing the rest of the board and dusting off her hands. The girl fidgeted a moment, while her head lowered to the floor. Hotaru had just been transferred from her previous school after her testing showed she was well above the average teen two ages older than her own. After the proper papers had been signed, the girl was now under the care of Keishi Kuromatsu during English Literature. "Is the work too much for you?"

"No, it's not that," she said finally, unable to take her eyes from the floor. Tilting her head to the side, the teacher shifted her weight, crossing her arms over her chest while she adjusted the spectacles over her eyes.

"Then what is it, dear?" Hotaru shifted her weight again, apparent that she was having trouble with something. "I can't help you unless I know what it is that's bothering you."

"Could you transfer me to another class?" Hotaru finally asked, not bothering to look up.

"Transfer you?" Miss Kuromatsu asked, surprised that the girl would want to leave her after one day of class. "Whatever for?"

Once again, the girl answered in silence. The teacher turned, taking a seat on her desk, while offering the small chair next to the desk to her student.

"Have a seat, Hotaru," she offered the girl the chair, pulling it out enough for her to sit. "I know we don't know each other too well, Hotaru, and I know I'm new here, but you're new too. I'm sure after a few more classes-"

"It's not you," Hotaru quickly corrected while looking up. Keishi caught the strange look that, only for a moment, shown in the girl's eyes when they connected with one another.

"Is it someone else in class?" Keishi asked again. Her eyes shifted back to the floor, though knew it had to be something similar. "Hotaru, if someone's bothering you, you need to tell me about it so I can help to fix the problem."

"No one's bothering me," Hotaru once again corrected with a sigh. "It's nothing. I have to go. Haruka-papa doesn't want me to be late today."

And with that, the girl picked up her backpack, and quickly ran out the door before the teacher could question her anymore. Keishi leaned back against the chair, slouching slightly while letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Kuromatsu!"

"Hai!" The teacher quickly shouted from her mid dazed state while attempting to straighten herself, with strands of her hair falling over her face. Her glasses went crooked, and quickly attempted to fix them, while turning toward the door of the classroom to face the headmaster's glare. He shook his head while turning to leave, cursing about the laziness of the school board. Keishi let out a sigh and returned to her so-called 'laziness.'

oOoOoOoOo

"Ho-Ta-Ru-Chan!"

Raven strands bounced to the right while she tugged on the straps of the backpack on her shoulders, turning to face the pink-haired future princess of Crystal Tokyo waving her small arm out to gather the girl's attention. Chibi-Usa smiled brightly to her dark haired counter part, while standing next to the blonde haired famous racer of Tokyo, Haruka Tenoh.

"Chibi Usa! Haruka-papa!" Hotaru waved with a smile on her face, walking over toward the azure blue two door convertible. The young girl's eyes widened at the sight of the new car. Haruka grinned at her adoptive daughter's stare with her arms crossed over her chest triumphantly. "Does Michiru-mama know you bought a new car?"

"I didn't buy a new car," Haruka quickly corrected the girl with a snicker, while placing a hand on Chibi-Usa's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Chibi-Usa?"

"Mm hm!" She nodded her head quickly, the two mounds of pink bouncing with her movement. "She won it!"

"Won it?" Hotaru asked curiously, arching a brow while she looked the car over. "Does Michiru-mama know you got a new car?"

"She will once she realizes my old car is now hers to keep," Haruka smirked, apparent that she had worked out all the problems before bringing the car home. She opened the door for the two to hop in while she sat in the driver's seat.

"How'd you win it?" Hotaru asked once again. Haruka pulled the shades from over her head to cover her eyes, still wearing the same grin from earlier.

"In a race."

oOoOoOoOo

Karasu looked up to the large complex that housed her since as far as she could remember. The once well known orphanage had turned into a home for teens who had either lost their parents, or simply ran away from their homes, giving them a better choice than to simply sleep out on the streets. The white painted chips wore off the walls, while leaves filled the gutters. Fall was definitely early this year, with a cool August wind coming in from the shore line, enough to send Karasu into the captivity of the dark blue hooded sweatshirt. As she entered the building, she pulled back on the hood, letting pools of her raven black hair, tinted in some strands with a dark violet hue.

The main room seemed like any other main room that housed several teens of her age. Wallpaper was set up and down the walls, and dark gray carpeting along the floors. A heavy pair of boots slammed their way down the creaking staircase, recognizing the sounds instantly. When you live with the same people for over ten years in an old, noisy home, you get used to the sounds of their walk.

"Shouri," Karasu called up the staircase, catching the baggy blue jean shorts of the African teen, who held a set of tools over his large right shoulder. The blue bandana-wearing, bald headed teen blinked, then offered a smile to his roommate, offering a wave with his free hand while he walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Karasu," Shouri called out to the girl as he rounded the corner of the stair well, stepping down the last four steps to the bottom. "How was school."

"The same," she replied while giving a tug on the single strap of her backpack around her left shoulder. "Find a job yet?"

"Actually, you'll never guess who hired me," Shouri grinned wickedly, while moving passed the girl, toward the back of the house-like complex. Through the kitchen and outside to the back yard with Karasu following right behind him.

"Who," Karasu asked, while the screen door nearly shut in her face, pushing it open as she followed Shouri to the garage. She found him already lining up his tools, popping the hood to his 'new baby' he had just recently purchased.

"The T.R.C. has been looking for young mechanics that can move faster than the older ones there, you know, changing tires for cars when the pull into the pit," Shouri explained, while he lied down on the floor, while he wiped his hands on his shirt.

"That's right up your alley," Karasu commented, while she leaned her back against the working counter, crossing her legs at the ankle while her elbows were propped upon the edge. "Do you know which racer you'll be working with?"

"Not yet," he said, with various cranking sounds coming from underneath the car. "The position is only temporary, part time right now because someone's on a leave of absence, and they need someone to fill in right away. Hey, can you hand me a 1/18 of an inch?"

Karasu looked down to the tools next to her, reaching her left hand over and pulling out the appropriate size to the ratchet set, then tossed it to the extended hand, which caught it perfectly, reached back inside and continued the cracking sound from earlier.

"So what about you?" Shouri asked, after a light grunt, and a dropping sound. "How's the job hunt going?"

Karasu let out a shudder in remembrance to her interview the other day, though had received the position nonetheless.

"I got a job," she finally let out after holding in a breath. The cranking sound from underneath the car stopped. Shouri's dirt-patched face looked up to her in surprise after pulling half his body out from beneath the car. Karasu frowned at the look. "Don't look so surprised."

"I know you've been looking for a job ever since you turned sixteen, but I didn't think you'd actually get one so fast," Shouri replied honestly, then grinned. "Where do you work?"

"You know the old Crown Arcade down town?" Karasu asked. Shouri nodded, as he pulled himself to a stand, wiping off his greased hands with a hand cloth that Karasu tossed to him.

"Yea, the old arcade that was shut down a little while ago due to lack of funds," Shouri replied while he washed his hands at the counter sink. "I used to go there all the time when I was younger."

"Well, some new company bought it out and set up a new arcade called **Hoshi-Hi Arcade**," Karasu went on with a look of boredom. "It was the only place that was willing to hire a student."

"Well," Shouri spoke aloud while he dried off his hands. "If things go well with the Tokyo Race Track, I might be moving out of here."

"You too?" Karasu asked in curiosity. "Everyone's leaving the complex now."

"Well, we are at that age," Shouri answered honestly with a shrug of his shoulders. The larger teen gathered up his tools again, placing them into the blue metal tin and locking them up. "I'm surprised you weren't the first one to leave."

"Me too," Karasu replied in a barely audible voice, speaking more to herself than out loud. Shouri placed his tools into the trunk of his car, then walked over to the passenger's seat.

"You need a ride anywhere?" Shouri asked as he sat down in the driver's seat, rolling down the window and leaning partially out. "I got a few minutes to kill before I have to be at the track."

"Isn't it on the other side of Tokyo?" Karasu brought a finger to her chin, while a map of Tokyo popped into her head. "Unless you speed down side streets and up through alleyways, you'll never make it in time."

"That's what I plan to do," Shouri grinned wickedly, already planning out his course. "You need a right or are you all set?"

"I'm heading to the park later," Karasu replied as she pushed herself from the counter she had been leaned upon for so long. She let her limbs stretch outward, then let out a slight yawn. "But that's not until later. I'm all set for now."

"See ya, Karasu," Shouri replied, as the garage door opened at the push of a button. Karasu waved her good bye just as the blue metallic sports car peeled its rubber against the floor of the garage, leaving a nice track of burning rubber. She heard a boyish squeal from the driver, and the car was gone in a flash. The young girl shook her had at the immaturity, though couldn't help but envy the older teen's sense of direction. At least he had his life planned out.

"Everything's changing," Karasu said to no one in particular, while she placed her hands into the pockets of her hooded sweatshirt. She shook her head in distaste. "I don't like it."

oOoOoOoOo

"They did what!"

Usagi stood beyond the crowd of teens, while gazing up at the new, brightly colored sign that was held over the once, ever-so-popular Crown Arcade. Tear-filled eyes gazed dramatically at the signage, while she turned hopefully toward her blonde haired comrade.

"When did they change it!"

"Usagi," Minako breathed out a sigh while pinching the bridge of her nose. "I told you twice last week that the arcade was sold to a new owner."

"A new owner?" Usagi turned toward the crowd currently waiting in front of the double glass doors that would grant them entry into the arcade. "How could they replace Motoki-san?"

"Step right up, folks, for the grand opening of **Hoshi-Hi** Company's very own, **Fire Star Arcade**!" A voice sounded from the middle of the crowd, a small teen with dark green hair speaking into a microphone while his voice was amplified by the speakers. "Not only are games going to be cheaper for you, but we've got the widest variety of new games not even released yet in other countries!"

The crowd cheered for the teen, who merely let a snicker out over the microphone. Drawing an imaginary line with his finger, he pointed to the sign of the arcade, while shouting out once again.

"And not only do we have the newest games Tokyo has to offer, we've also teamed up with Kuro-Hi Corporation, and have brought to you the first ever **Hoshi-Hi Sailor V Galaxies** 3D fighting game, with new characters never before seen!"

Usagi and Minako's eyes went wide, quickly attempting to force their way to the front of the line. Their forms finally made it to the front, hanging onto every word this new manager of the arcade spoke.

"Now that I have your attention," the man said with a grin. "My name's B.B. Otani, Manager of Hoshi-Hi Arcade. And for my first day of business, I would like to offer to all of you, a free tournament with our new Sailor V Fighting Game! All those who would like to sign up are now free to enter the arcade!" Instantly, the crowd forced its way through the doors, with the two blonde haired senshi at the front, nearly knocking over Otani in the process.

A black and red street cycle suddenly pulled up with two occupants upon it, both wearing red protective helmets. The passenger in the back was first to step off, taking the helmet off and swinging back the long blonde strands of hair. Forcing some loose strands to the side, Takaoka bowing her head to Rounin, the driver of the motor cycle.

"Thanks for the ride, Rounin," she grinned, while placing the extra helmet within the side pack of the cycle. The man nodded, while resting the bike on its stand, and arching his back straight, lifting his own helmet up.

"No problem," he said while running a gloved hand through his backward spiked hair. "Call me if you need a ride home, alright?"

"Okay," Takaoka replied with a smile. "Have fun with your fighting stuff."

"Have fun with your game stuff," Rounin replied while placing the helmet back on, pulling the dark blue visor down over his eyes. Kicking up the stand, Rounin then sped off, weaving in and out of cars in the process; one of the many bad habits he had picked up from his roommate, Shouri.

Mamoru continued to watch from his car, having long since dropped off Minako and Usagi, his eyes fully locked upon the motor cycle that had sped off. A look of confusion hit his face at the familiarity he felt within the driver of the red cycle. Unable to shake an eerie thought, he put his car into drive, then drove off toward the Hiwaka Shrine.

oOoOoOoOo

The glossy scarlet convertible stopped at the red light, with its turn signal indicating the driver was to turn left across traffic when the light turned green. Haruka's arm was resting upon the sill of the window, holding her head up while she waited for the light to turn, always hating traffic hour in Tokyo. Teal hues shifted to the rear view mirror, which showed the two chibis in the back seat, the small pink haired one never having stopped talking since they had left the school grounds.

"But I don't get why we aren't in many of the same classes," Chibi-Usa finally pouted, while looking away from Hotaru to the view of Tokyo's large business buildings around them. "We're only in two classes together out of six!"

"Well, Hotaru is very intelligent for her age, Chibi-Usa," Haruka in formed the girl just as the light turned green, shifting her car quickly in front of oncoming traffic so she wouldn't have to sit through a second red light. The two chibis were already tightly fastened by their seatbelts, used to the speed demon's driving skills. "Her tests were the second highest for transfers from other schools."

"Wow, second highest?" Chibi-Usa squealed, while turning to Hotaru with glowing eyes. "I bet you'll be as smart as Ami someday, Hotaru-chan!"

A sudden thought hit the young future princess, who instantly turned to the eyes in the mirror.

"Wait a second, are you saying that I'm not in any of Hotaru's classes because I'm not intelligent?" Chibi-Usa fumed when she heard the older woman chuckle. "I'll have you know that before I came here, I was the most intelligent student in my class!"

"Usagi Tsukino, the most intelligent child in the classroom," Haruka joked, while letting out another laugh and switching into the passing lane. Her hair fluttered messily behind her, while her left arm extended against the wind. "I guess our future really is doomed."

Teal eyes shifted to the mirror once again, smirking at the playful pout, and the classic 'eye-pull, tongue-out' insult made by Chibi-Usa shortly after. When they fell upon Hotaru's serious expression, her chuckle stopped.

"Everything alright, Hotaru?" Haruka asked, while taking a right hand turn onto the long street that would eventually lead to their home. "You've been especially quiet since your first week of school."

"Everything's fine," Hotaru confessed, after letting out a low sigh. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Sensing Hotaru didn't want to inform her just yet of her problem, the blonde refocused upon the road ahead, passing several cars in the process, and switching lanes in order to keep in front of the slow crowd. Chibi-Usa studied her friend's face for a moment, reaching closer and closer. Hotaru sweat dropped when Chibi-Usa's face was nearly touching her own, even when she was leaned against the door.

"Something on my face?" Hotaru asked curiously, wondering why her friend was examining her so closely. Chibi-Usa finally pulled away, slamming her fist into an open palm, finally coming to a conclusion of her previous thoughts.

"You don't like school?" Chibi-Usa asked with a tilt of her head, placing her elbows on her knees while she rested her head in her hands. Hotaru gave a slight sigh while she kicked her feet out from their resting position, her eyes shifting downward.

"It's not that," she finally confessed after another sigh. "It just makes me feel … uncomfortable."

"School makes you feel uncomfortable?" Chibi-Usa asked again. Hotaru shook her head, while attempting to rearrange her words.

"It's not the school, so much as the people in it," Hotaru replied in a quiet voice, hoping her Haruka-papa couldn't hear her.

"People aren't treating you right?" Chibi-Usa pried in again. Hotaru shook her head.

"Everyone's been treating me real nicely," the black haired girl replied, sighing slightly as she let her thin arms wrap around her midsection. "One of the students just makes me feel … uncomfortable."

"I don't get it," the pink haired daughter of Serenity replied with a pout of confusion. "Who's the student?"

"She's in my Literature Studies class," Hotaru replied, never lifting her gaze from the floor. "Every time I see her, I can't help but feel … feel …"

"Feel what?"

"I can't explain it … it hurts every time I try to think about it. I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

oOoOoOoOo

Brunette hair was partially damp from sweat, while determined forest green hues locked upon the imaginary opponent in front of her. Feminine hands gripped upon the middle of the bo staff tightly, then loosened as it swung freely around, her body twirling along with the motion and bringing her grip to the very edge of the staff. After the attack, she spun the long pole arm around again, grasping it in an even hold, forcing out a block in front of her. Pulling her weapon back, her long right leg extended outward for a front kick, first coming up to a chamber position, then shifting her body sideways, extending the full length of her leg outward, right above her own head level. After the roundhouse kick, Makoto twirled her Bo staff back, then tucked it straight up behind her right arm. She bowed, ending her weapon kata, then brought the sleeve to her gi top to wipe the beads of sweat from her forehead, turning to face the blue haired genius currently engrossed in a book of her own choosing.

"Your round house kick was good, but your back kick needs more focus," came the serious voice of her mentor and sensei, Master Muteki, who stood a good half a foot taller than the already tall senshi of lightning. "Other than that, your weapons form looks good."

Long black hair, tied back with thin strands shading his aged face. He himself had combined a variety of martial arts he had learned, and brought forth his own school, attempting to teach those the older styles of martial arts rather than what you see on television. This was one of the many reasons Makoto respected the man so much. Not only was he intelligent with fighting, and the way of the sword, but he was excellent with his business.

"Thank you, Master Muteki," Makoto bowed in front of her mentor, grinning widely at the comment. "How was the tournament across seas?"

"First place in weapons kata and sparring," Muteki grinned keenly. "Second place for hand forms. You should have come with us."

Makoto grimaced at the memory to just why she couldn't leave. It involved several youma, and a plane nearly crashing into Tokyo Tower. Makoto realized her sensei was staring at her, as if expecting an answer.

"So what's your excuse this time for missing another tournament?" Muteki mocked the girl jokingly, while he passed by her toward the corner entrance of the dojo, where Ami currently sat, flipping the next page to her book.

"Well, I …" Makoto hesitated, unsure of yet another excuse to give her sensei. Youma attacks were so constant, she was leaving classes early, never appearing for tournaments, and sometimes taking a long leave of absence due to medical problems, or personal family problems. She could see Muteki's patience wearing thin, but Ami suddenly voiced out calmly in her defense.

"She was helping my mother and I move, Muteki-sama," Ami stated while closing her book with the bookmark set in place. "My mother's a full time nurse, and barely has enough energy to stand when she gets home, let alone lift furnishings. Makoto-chan was polite enough to offer her strength when I called her at the last minute to help."

While Muteki's gaze had shifted toward the blue haired genius, Makoto's jaw dropped. Her brain told her Ami had just lied, though she couldn't believe it even though she had just seen it with her own eyes.

"Very admirable of you, Makoto," Muteki spoke wisely, while he turned to face his student. "Giving up something in order to help out a friend."

Makoto laughed hesitantly, throwing an arm behind her head. The center door opened up, and in stepped a black haired man. He stood slightly shorter than Makoto, with his hair spiked all backward. Ami blinked in surprise, while Makoto greeted the teen with a snicker and a wave.

"Hello, mister first place," the brunette martial artist greeted the teen. The man smirked at her comment, pulling on the gym bag on his left shoulder.

"Who's your friend?" The man nodded his head beyond his master and Makoto toward Ami, who had yet to blink her eyes.

"This is one of my good friends, Mizuno, Ami," Makoto said, while turning toward Ami and extending her arm. "Ami, this is my sparring partner, Rounin."

"Rounin, like the bird?" Ami asked after collecting herself, and bowing her head lightly. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Yes, like the bird," Rounin stated, while he bows respectfully in return in the proper style taught to him by his master. "Pleasure to meet you as well."

"What did you say your last name was?" Ami asked curiously, attempting to go out on a limb of theory.

"I didn't," Rounin stated in a firm tone. Feeling the room suddenly chilled, Ami placed her hands around her midsection, grasping her elbows while keeping herself quiet. Rounin turned and bowed before entering the dojo, walking toward the changing rooms. Once the door shut, Ami heard Muteki breathe out a sigh. He shook his head, while attempting to console in his student's strange behavior.

"Rounin's parents died when he was younger, and he grew up in an orphanage," Muteki stated in a low tone, while his arms crossed over one another.

"I've tried to pull him out of that shell he has around him," Makoto sighed at her own failed attempts. Ami looked curiously to the closed door, then back to Muteki.

"Does he ever talk about his past?" Ami asked curiously. Muteki shook his head, turning to face his student who had just finished changing. While the two bowed to each other, and prepared to take their weaponry to the park, Makoto pulled Ami aside.

"What's with the curiosity?" Makoto asked Ami with an arched brow. Ami shook her head while she looked Rounin over one more time, adjusting her glasses while she turned to Makoto.

"You don't see it?" Ami asked, baffled that Makoto herself hadn't seen it when the two first met each other.

"See what?" Makoto asked.

"He looks a lot like Mamoru."

oOoOoOoOo

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon T**

_Crystal Tokyo Era_

_Crystal Tokyo Lunar, Earth's Moon_

"Hurry up, or you'll be late!"

The words the princess lived by being shouted through the large doubles doors that led from her bedroom to the hallway, the sounds of irritation quickly filling the fire senshi's voice, as the young odango atama scurried about her room, attempting to finish the last minute touch ups before she would enter the ball room on the other side of the castle. The Prince of Earth was to make an appearance today, and it filled the young princess with anticipation. Adjusting herself in front of a large oval shaped mirror, the blonde patted down her dress firmly, before turning from the glass and toward her door. Before the princess could place her slender digits upon the handle, a sudden spark would expand within her mind, halting all movement within her body and freezing in place.

Curious sapphire hues would shift from her door to her window; veils suddenly opening by the wind, glass parted outward, leading to her small balcony with a view of the galaxy above, stars and planets in full view during the crystal clear Lunar night sky. The girl's legs moved on their own, her form shifting through the parted glass while the light knocks turned slightly more forceful though would drown into the background, becoming faint and distant. Cerulean hues would search amongst the countless stars and planets above, to the universe above. A small light suddenly faded from existence, just as the young princess' eyes fell upon it, widening slightly. As if feeling the very planet or star loosing its shine, slender digits were brought to her chest. Her lungs caught the quick inhale, gasping at the vision that suddenly flooded her eyes.

Confusion would suddenly bring her reality to a halt, while an explosion filled her small ears. Panic. Chaos. Both sounds echoed through the hallways, with more explosions. Screams suddenly filled her ears, along with the sounds of battle. Serenity quickly made a dash for the exit, but the large double doors had already opened, with the princess of Mars forcing herself inward, back toward her princess, while holding a mystical bow made completely of her fire energy.

"Princess!"

Her eyes motioned toward the balcony, hopefully toward another exit since the one they currently attempted to use had suddenly become flooded with the enemy. Still unaware that her once peaceful kingdom had become flooded with creatures of the night, Princess Serenity hesitated, making it the most costly mistake of her life.

"SERENITY!"

From behind the fire senshi, a black tentacle shot outward, passed the Princess' protector, and straight for the white gowned Serenity, wrapping tightly around her midsection. Within the split second of action, the blonde was instantly lifted into the air, and almost yanked straight out of the room.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

At close blank range, Sailor Mars charged up a fiery arrow, and tore straight through the thick black limb, severing the rest, and giving the princess a rough fall to the floor at the door's entrance.

"Princess, get back!"

The blonde quickly attempted to skid her rear across the marble flooring while at the same time, ripping the dead tentacle that still seemed to twitch on its own accord.

"Yuck!"

"Get up Serenity!" The senshi of fire quickly shouted, while taking aim toward the door again. Several more outstretched limbs shot through the remainder of the doorway, tearing the old wood to shreds.

"Eep!" The princess quickly scooted further back across the marble flooring, coming to a stop when her back reached the wall next to the balcony exit. "There's no way out!"

"The balcony, my princess!"

Another arrow made up of flame scorched through the tentacle limbs that attempted to attack, with pieces falling to the floor with a thud, then dissolving completely. Though Serenity didn't hesitant the second time around, time did cost her greatly.

"AH!"

Just as she reached the edge of the balcony, her weight partly leaned over the edge, the blonde turned in horror to the female scream of her royal court. Sailor Mars instantly dropped the flamed bow, which vanished the moment she let go and grasped the upper thigh that currently held the sharper end of a tentacle straight through it. Scarlet stained the white floor, and suddenly sprayed outward when the limb was retracted, ready to take aim once again.

"MARS!"

Gritting her teeth, the senshi of Mars staggered back onto her good leg, while bringing her hands out in front of her, clasping them together quickly while extending her index fingers, attempting to ignore the pain. A shadowy figure started to peek through, the silhouette of what appeared to be a half humanoid half demon-like creature. The tips of her fingers glowed with a red spark, while she drew upon her planetary energy, her eyes half lidded with beads of sweat upon her forehead.

"Fire Soul!"

An explosion of fire erupted from her finger tips and a ball of flame spiraled toward the door frame, smashing into the chest of the creature before he came into full view. Dark violet hues widened further when the creature walked onward, through the smoke, as if the attack were nothing. Six feet tall the black armored creature stood, humanoid in appearance, though held six tentacle-like arms total. Four retracted into his back, while one on each side pulled back from their tentacle-like arms into normal, human-looking arms. Attired in battle armor, the creature held sinister yellow hues, and a sadistic smirk. His eyes never left the fire senshi, who already flicked her wrist, summoning her bow of fire.

"Mars…"

A flick of her right hand would bring forth the spiraling flame that encircled the mystical arrow, summoned forth by the fire senshi.

"Flame…"

Before she could even pull the arrow back all the way, the creature attacked. With a quick throw out of his right and left arm, the four other tentacle-like arms shot out from his back, all shooting toward the fire senshi. Two smacked into her chest, sending her flying into the wall. Before she could fall, two others wrapped around her wrists, holding up with her legs dangling below her. Blood dripped from her right leg while her face winced from the pain though continued to glare hatefully toward the creature that slowly made its way toward her. When he made it into the center of the room, his head turned sadistically toward the princess of the moon, who trembled under the immense stare.

"Princess Serenity," the creature spat out with a deep, scratchy voice. Mars growled in disgust that the creature would dare to mention her princess' name in her presence. Her arms pulled harshly against the restraints, but the kept her well in place, her fighting completely futile. Serenity kept her back against the balcony, her sapphire hues shifting from the creature, to Mars, then back to the creature again. Hesitant, the girl shifted her view to beyond the balcony behind her to the battlefield below.

Like a whip, however, the man's arm smacked at the princess' chest, completely knocking her over the edge, sending her spiraling into a screaming fall to the long drop below.

"PRINCESS SERENITY!" Mars screamed, her eyes filling quickly with rage, her arms working even harder to escape, but to no avail. "LET ME GO!"

"Aren't you a fiery one?"

The creature grinned while turning back to the senshi of Mars. Closing the distance between the two, the creature let its tentacle arm caress the girl's cheek. Like fire against her skin, Mars pulled away, receiving a painful slap across her face, stinging her cheeks and leaving a nice red mark in its place. When Mars attempted to scream out in rage, she was greeted by a familiar sharpened tentacle that had pierced her leg earlier, which still dripped of her blood. With her voice silenced, her eyes twitched with rage even still, her throat letting out a low growl. Letting out a snicker, the humanoid-demon creature brought its arm back, preparing to spear through the girl's skull.

"Say goodbye, princess of Mars."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 2**

_Present Day_

_Hiwaka Shrine_

_Minato-ku, Japan_

Ebony strands were brushed aside, while the black haired miko leaned up against the large post structure that kept up the front half of the shrine. The raven haired girl was attired as a priestess, wearing the traditional white and red colored kimono. She let out a tired sigh, while finally placing the broom to rest, being able to enjoy a leaf-less walkway to the steps of her shrine, free of trash and debris. Her violet hues regarded the tall, olive coated man walking in her direction, with his hands in his black slacks. She smiled when the man finally approached the stairs, the two sharing a moment of silence while standing next to one another.

"Looks good, Rei," Mamoru stated honestly, while over looking the front yard of the shrine's estate. "Your grandfather would be proud."

"Spare me the sympathy, Mamoru," Rei replied coldly, then shifted her eyes downward sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but I tire of everyone thinking I can't handle this on my own."

"I never said that, Rei," the future prince of Earth said in his defense.

"I know," the priestess sighed. Suddenly feeling the need to change the subject, the miko lifted her gaze. "I got a call from my father earlier in the week."

"How'd it go?" Mamoru barely knew of the relationship between Rei Hino and her father. He, himself, had never met the man. He had seen him once on television; Usagi had pointed him out. He was in politics, but that was all the information Mamoru had on the guy.

"It went well," Rei stated, while turning to face him. "It was a productive conversation."

"Productive?" Mamoru turned to the girl in confusion, and Rei let out a sigh.

"He convinced me to sell the shrine," Rei finally let out the one secret she had been holding in for far too long. "I can't afford to keep it running now that my grandfather's gone, and my father won't help to sponsor."

"Rei, if it's a money situation," Mamoru started, thinking of a list of suggestions in order to keep the shrine running. Rei stopped him before he could go on, raising her hand while she interrupted him.

"I've already made up my mind, Mamoru," the priestess confirmed. "I can hardly take care of myself right now, let alone an entire shrine. My father says he can get me started in the entertainment business, where he started when he was young."

Rei let out a sigh, while she leaned more of her weight against the stone pillar, her head hanging low and her eyes locked upon her feet.

"It's funny," she sighed while she closed her eyes. "I can now see why my father never came to visit me when I was young. It was too painful for him. I look around this shrine, and all I can think of is my mother and my grandfather. I can only imagine how painful it was for him when my mother died."

Rei felt an arm around her shoulder and instantly shrugged it off, pulling away and wiping the tear that nearly fell. Mamoru held in the sigh, while he watched Rei build an invisible barrier around herself, similar to the one he had seen when he first knew her.

"So how's Mamo-chan doing?" Rei asked suddenly, in a mock 'Usagi' tone, attempting to completely change the subject a second time while she attempted to collect herself. Mamoru hesitated for a moment, but allowed the change to occur.

"Fine," he related. "I just dropped Usagi and Minako off at the new arcade downtown while on our way to lunch."

"So you got ditched for video games?" Rei chuckled. "Just like the odango-atama and Mina to rush off after the first mention of games."

"Yea," he attempted to smile at Rei's own fake smile, knowing good and well that the senshi of fire was falling apart on the inside. Like Hotaru, Rei had built a wall around her. He couldn't figure out just what triggered the change. It had happened so slowly, he himself hadn't noticed until just recently how bad it was until Usagi had complained she hadn't seen that much of Rei, aside from their meetings at the shrine. It could have been when her grandfather had passed away, but Mamoru had a feeling it started much sooner than that. Her grandfather's death was so recent, the entire inner court would have noticed the difference. "You want to join me for lunch, since I was so easily pushed aside for the gaming market?"

"There's still a lot I have to do here," Rei stated firmly, her eyes shifting toward the double doors that lead into the shrine. "I'm sure Usagi and Minako will be more than a handful when you pick them up for dinner."

"You could join us," Mamoru suggested, desperate to pull Rei back to her normal self. She shook her head at the request.

"I appreciate the offer, Mamoru," the miko replied, her lips still forming that forced smile. "But after I get everything done, I'll be too tired to change, let alone go out."

"Then how about we pick up Makoto on the way, and we have a dinner here," Mamoru made another attempt after being shot down twice. There was no reply from the miko, so Mamoru tried to persuade the priestess in not being alone another night. "Usagi has been saying she hasn't seen much of you, and it could be a good idea to-"

"Stop it, Chiba. Stop it right now." Rei's voice was as cold as the autumn wind that blew several leaves suddenly back onto the pathway, making the priestess' work almost meaningless. "I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it, but I'm fine. I don't need anyone to watch over me, I'm just going to be too tired tonight to deal with anyone. Was there something else you wanted to talk to me about?"

Mamoru quickly took the hint to once again change subjects, and this time to stay on that changed course. The miko was always good at pinpointing when her friends were troubled, and Mamoru still hadn't relayed the real reason he stopped by.

"I saw someone today," Mamoru stated in a serious tone, his hands finding their way into his pants pockets. "It was strange. Though it was only for a moment that I saw him driving off, I felt some sort of strange connection … or familiarity, I can't tell which."

"I see," Rei replied after she gathered her thoughts together, bringing her small fingers to her chin. When it was apparent that the two words were her only reply, Mamoru continued.

"I was hoping you could ask the fire about it," Mamoru proposed. "I'm not sure what kind of connection there could be, but I'm sure-"

"I can't," Rei's voice was as bitter as before. The miko turned her back to the future prince of Earth, while her shoulders pinched together. "I haven't received a response from the fire for three months. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find help some other way. I can't help you, Mamoru." Rei walked a few more steps up the stairway, distancing herself from the prince.

"Tell Usagi and Mina to call me tomorrow," Rei offered without looking over her shoulder. "I have a meeting with my father in the morning, and I'll have to fill out a bunch of paper work, but if they want to see me, I'll be back at the shrine after that."

Mamoru nodded even though he knew Rei couldn't see it. Mamoru turned to leave after Rei departed through the double doors, leaving her broom against the stone pillar she had leaned it against. The man sighed while he placed his sunglasses back over his eyes.

'_Three months,'_ Mamoru thought to himself as he walked back up the pathway. _'That's when Rei's grandfather died.'_

oOoOoOoOo

"What are you talking about?" Makoto asked on their way to the park, carrying a gym bag over her left shoulder. "Mamoru and Rounin look nothing alike, aside from the same hair color. Mamoru's a lot taller, and bigger while Rounin's basically the complete opposite; short, thin and scrawny."

"It's all in the eyes," Ami replied simply, nodding her head in a-matter-of-fact way. "Their eyes are very similar to one another."

"Minako and Usagi have the same eyes, and their not related," Makoto smirked with a roll of her hand. "There are a lot of people with blue eyes, Ami, even you."

Ami shook her head in response as the group stopped at a cross walk. The two waited for Muteki and Rounin to cross in front of them before they continued their quiet discussion.

"The way they portray themselves happens to be similar as well," Ami said when the walking light lit up and the group crossed the street to the park. "Additionally, Mamoru's parents passed away when he was young as well."

"Coincidental," Makoto replied with a shrug. "Why are you so hung up on this?"

Ami blinked, turning to the back of Rounin, who currently begun to practice a weapon kata with a bo-staff using swift, fluent motions. The blue haired woman shook her head while adjusting the glasses over her eyes.

"Call it a hunch," Ami finally answered, just as Muteki called Makoto over to begin their training. Ami took a seat underneath a tree, picking up where she left off in her book.

oOoOoOoOo

Teal strands were brushed aside, while her tongue dabbed her index finger and brought another page to the other side, dark cobalt hues blinking twice before focusing upon the small print within the book. Michiru leaned back against the lawn chair, while the shade from her umbrella kept her protected from the bright sunlight bearing down from the heavens, with minor clouds sometimes shading over her back lawn. With the cool winds of early autumn keeping the hot sun at bay, it was a good time to enjoy the weather and what better way to do that then to spend the day outside? Setsuna was somewhere in the house, and from the sounds of a car pulling into the driveway, it appeared that her quiet afternoon would come to an abrupt halt.

"Michiru!"

The sounds of the pink haired chibi echoed all the way from the driveway, the teal-haired woman placing a bookmark to keep her spot while Chibi-Usa rushed from the other side of the house with Hotaru in tow. The taller woman smiled to the two children, pulling herself from her slouched position and moving to sit sideways on the chair while facing the two.

"How was your day at school?" she asked as the two reached the grass line, putting her book onto the table to the side while lifting the drink that sat next to it.

"Hotaru's only in two of my classes," Chibi-Usa wined with a pout. Michiru smiled at the girl while taking a sip from her cube filled glass.

"That's because Hotaru tested in advanced classes and passed them all," Michiru explained, then turned to the purple haired girl with a smile. "She's very intelligent for her age."

Hotaru smiled with a light flush on her cheeks, her eyes finding their way to the ground while her feet shuffled along the grass.

"Haruka said I was stupid!" Chibi-Usa brought up suddenly, looking up to the princess of water with tear-filled eyes. "She said that if I became princess, the future was doomed!"

"Oh really?" Michiru arched a brow just.. "Don't worry, little one, I'll talk to Haruka for you."

"Tattle-tale!" Haruka held a half grin with her racing jacket hanging over her right shoulder. "I was only joking with you, Chibi-Usa."

"Well, I didn't find it funny," Chibi-Usa stated while sticking her tongue out at the elder teen. Haruka rolled her eyes while Chibi-Usa grabbed Hotaru's hand and rushed the two inside. The blonde turned to watch the two go while Michiru forced herself to a stand and walked her way over to the racer.

"The circuit called earlier today looking for you," Michiru said as the two made their way to the front of the house. Haruka gave a puzzled look while bringing a hand to her chin.

"What did they want?" she asked curiously, usually never receiving a phone call before a race unless something bad happened.

"Something bad happened," Michiru repeated the thought in Haruka's mind. "They wouldn't inform me of what, but one of your mechanics went missing the other day. They said they had to find a quick replacement and simply wanted me to relay the message to you."

"Great," Haruka stated thick with mirth as she opened the garage door next to the house. "Another rookie."

"Another car?" Michiru blinked twice, pausing while she noticed a brand new shiny red convertible sitting where her dusty blue sedan should have been. "What happened to the old one?"

"Let's not worry about the old one," Haruka grinned in memory of overheating the engine just as she won the race. "I won this especially for you."

oOoOoOoOo

Chibi-Usa placed her backpack on the floor, while her stocking feet slid across the wooden panel floor of Hotaru's room, all the way to the rug that was placed just before her bed. She let out a childish laugh at her own antics, while hopping from one foot to the other, turning to face her violet haired counterpart.

"I heard there's a new arcade that opened up where Crown used to be," Hotaru informed the girl while she neatened up her room, folding the clothes Michiru had washed for her. "Some big corporation called Hoshi-Hi Industries bought the land, knocked down the old building, rebuilt and renamed it."

"Hoshi-Hi Industries?" Chibi-Usa repeated slowly, then brought a small hand to her chin in thought. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"You might be thinking of its sister, Kuro-Hi Corporation," Hotaru suggested with a roll of her hand, then started to place her folded clothes into her dresser drawers. "I think they're owned by the same family, and they're both in the entertainment business. One works with movies, while the other is strictly games."

"Wow, you know a lot, Hotaru," Chibi-Usa mused with a smile. Hotaru paused and flushed out of embarrassment.

"Well, you do force me to watch a lot of television," she informed the girl, then finished putting away her clothes. The television in Hotaru's room suddenly grew louder, with bright flashing advertisement gathering the two chibis attention. While letters of Sailor V flashed by the screen, Chibi-Usa's eyes brightly widened with excitement, already knowing the commercial to be played.

"Puu!"

Setsuna had already been walking by the partially opened door of Hotaru's room. She paused, then turned back, pressing her palm to the door to open it.

"Is everything alright, Small Lady?" Setsuna asked. The excited look on Chibi-Usa's face was easy to read, appearing as if she were going to explode if she didn't say something. Her eyes traveled to the television, where an advertisement of an upcoming Sailor V movie was to be made in Tokyo. Kuro-Hi Productions seemed to be in charge, and currently searching for new actors and actresses to star in the movie. The eldest of the senshi smiled, then nodded her head to the pink haired child. "Whatever you say will not effect the future in anyway."

With that, the green haired woman turned, leaving the two to their playful antics. Chibi-Usa immediately turned to Hotaru with a grin spread across her lips.

"What is it?" Hotaru finally asked, feeling as if the girl would burst at any moment. She let out a laugh, then finally announced what had her so excited.

"Minako's gonna star in the new Sailor V movie!"

oOoOoOoOo

"Thank you," Karasu stated to the clerk, passing him the coins for the snack she purchased, then stepped out the bell-ringing door out onto the streets of Tokyo. She unwrapped the food item with her left hand, while her eyes became fixated in the unfolded book in her right hand, easily finding the spot in which she had left off. She took a bite out of the energy bar, then continued to follow along the side walk way, stopping at the intersection just before the park.

Without having to look up, Karasu walked through the crosswalk just as the walk signal lit up, halting traffic on both sides while lines of people passed on by her. She continued until she reached the dirt pathway of the park, slowly making her way through, her eyes having never left the book. Another chomp at her energy bar, and she threw the wrapper in a nearby trash can, her tastes now satisfied. A karate-like shout gathered her attention, her eyes lifting from the book momentarily to view Rounin training in the park with a long wooden Bo-staff, along with his master and a female student. Seeming too fixated upon his training, Karasu decided to wait until it was over, taking a seat next to a tree and leaning against the trunk, letting the book rest in her lap while she continued to read.

"Edgar Allan Poe?"

Karasu's eyes raised to meet cobalt hues behind a pair of glasses, and short dark blue hair. The girl smiled from her sitting position not too far from Karasu herself, and shifted the book she had been reading for Karasu to read the title; "_The Fall of the House of Usher_." Karasu smirked in reply, arching her knee up while her right elbow rested upon it.

"It's rare to find someone who enjoys reading old English Literature," Ami stated, while looking at the book Karasu held. "What story are you reading?"

"_The Raven_," Karasu stated rather ironically enough. "You know of Poe?"

"It's one of my hidden passions," Ami confessed with a blush, while her hand drew to her glasses. Her eyes shifted down to her book then back to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Karasu," she stated while extending her hand. "Kageno, Karasu."

"Mizuno, Ami," the blue haired girl replied while shaking the girl's hand firmly. "Karasu … like the book?" Karasu nodded, then retracted her hand. Another shout from the side would bring both intellects attention to the two in training. Ami turned back, noticing the hint of familiarity in Karasu's eyes. "Do you know them?"

"Rounin's a friend of mine," Karasu stated before she turned back to face Ami. "I believe the older is their master, but I don't know who the girl is."

"Her name's Makoto. She's friend of mine as well," Ami stated. Short, dark violet hair, thick lilac hues, pale skin tone; Ami noted the similarities between yet another complete stranger and a reincarnation of the Silver Millennium.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Ami was interrupted from her current line of thought, as Karasu tilted her head and her eyes focused more on the girl's face. Ami hesitated a moment before replying.

"Um … I do not believe so," she replied, though it seemed the girl caught on to her anxiety rather easily. Her lips pulled downward while she leaned in closer.

"I have a habit of remembering many things, and your face is one of them," she said as she moved closer and closer, forcing Ami to move back. A sudden thought of being linked to Sailor Mercury flashed by her mind, but she quickly dismissed the thought with a shake of her head. Their planetary magic usually kept their identities a secret, even to their enemies, unless of course they transformed in front of them. Ami knew she was always careful when transforming in haste, but was it possible she had been seen.

She let out the breath she had been holding when the girl shrugged carelessly and retreated to her book. Ami followed suit while the martial artists thirty yards out continued their weapon training.

"Very good, Makoto," Muteki announced, after the girl spiraled her thick saber around in a slicing motion, bringing her legs back into a cat-like stance while the blade was angled upside down to block an invisible strike. Her hair was tied back, so it wouldn't get in the way of her field of view. The martial arts master then moved to his other disciple, nodding his head in approval while his staff swung swiftly around his body, then cut straight through the air and came mere inches from smashing against the soft grass. "Very good, Rounin."

The two were dressed in the same white gi top and black karate pants, which made for easy maneuvering, and a swishing sound every time they kicked or stuck with their fists. Both shared a black martial arts belt around their waist, holding two red strips around the tips. Muteki wore a black gi, with red lining along the sides, with a matching pair of pants. He held no belt around his waist, only a strap to hold the katana sheath in place at his left side. His large arms were crossed over his chest, slowly weaving in and out of his two students, observing them for any mistakes they could make; which they still hadn't. Muteki smiled at the thought, though kept his face completely stoic. He was proud of his top pupils more than any others he had trained. They had accomplished more than even he had at their age, mastered the art of two weapons each, and currently working on their third.

"Hopefully, you'll be able to make it to the next tournament, Makoto," Muteki stated honestly, causing the girl to falter slightly in her movements. "I'll let you know as soon as I get the announcement when the date for it is."

"Thank you, sensei," Makoto quickly grinned, while swirling her saber around for an upward block to an imaginary opponent, then formed a cat-like stance with her legs with most of the weight leaned on the back. There were very few people in the park, a casual pair of couples walking along the pathway, a few parents with their children, and the occasional one or two people simply walking through, enjoying the comfort their walk in the park gave them.

As Makoto came down for a slice mark that would have split an enemy in two, the ground shook, forcing her balance to send her into an awkward tumble to the ground. Rounin's leg shot back to keep his balance, and Muteki's eyes instantly turned behind him, toward the female scream that followed suit. Several people came rushing from the southern part of the park, women holding their children in their arms with horror-filled expressions. Makoto quickly gathered herself together, while her eyes shifted to Ami. The blue haired genius nodded her head, then turned toward the screams. Before anyone could take action, however, a pair of youma attacked.

oOoOoOoOo

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon T**

_Crystal Tokyo Era Crystal Tokyo_

_Lunar, Earth's Moon_

Serenity felt the wind continue to push against her back, while she fell back first, her arms attempting to reach up to the balcony in which she had fallen from. Blonde strands spiraled around her, almost blinding her vision, until she felt an arm tucked under her own, wrapping firmly around her waist. Suddenly, her fall was stopped, her long strands tangling over her face while her eyes attempted to search for her rescuer.

"Prince Endymion?"

She rested her head against the male chest, while her arms found their way around the man's neck, her eyes looking downward just as her hair flew from her eyes. Now seeing the actual drop she would have endured, her arms tightened more securely, gripping to the person who had saved her tightly. Suddenly wondering if she were flying, her eyes looked up to see a man similar to Prince Endymion, with a similar Earth Battle Armor she had seen Endymion wear one time before.

"Kizoku," the much younger masked man replied, while gripping tightly the grappling hook he was swinging upon, his feet reaching out to a ledge further down the castle. They balanced themselves onto the roof of the Eastern Tower, while the stranger looked back toward the battle. "Endymion's my brother."

"Brother?" Serenity asked curiously. "I never knew he had a brother."

"We don't get along too well," Kizoku replied, his eyes more focused on the battle below. "What started this?"

"I don't know," Serenity answered in confusion, her eyes shifting toward the scene. "I don't even know who's attacking us."

"Beryl," Kizoku frowned at the mention of the name. "She's been trying to take over our planet for as long as I can remember. Her attempts to marry my brother have been endless. The only thing she wants is the thrown, and we wont give it to her. She gathered a small group of rebels, and attacked the castle not too long ago, but we were easily able to fend against them. But now, she's much more powerful. She's been given some sort of magic barrier that we weren't able to break. She easily took over the castle, which is why we retreated here."

"But the ball…" Serenity started, but Kizoku quickly assured an answer.

"It was to cover up the real reason," he stated firmly. "We didn't want to worry anyone with the troubles on Earth. Only your Mother, and the older members of your Royal Court knew, and even that, I felt were too many people. This could be the reasoning for their attack."

Serenity brought a shaky hand to her head. She fell to her knees, while witnessing her court fight in her name in order to protect her kingdom. Her legs pressed together, while her weight leaned against her ankles, her head sinking low with tears filling her eyes.

"How was she able to bring forth so much power in such little time?" Kizoku cursed under his breath, while clenching his tightly balled up fists. "There's no way she could have pulled up an army this big in such short of time."

"Serenity!"

The voice came from just below them, a slightly older version of Kizoku stood, clad in classic Earth battle armor. With a sword in hand, he cut through another shadow creature, while attempting to fight his way to the tower.

"Endymion!" Serenity cried from the edge, catching her prince in not-so-shinning armor as he cracked another skull open, sheathing his sword when the area was finally cleared out. Kizoku shifted his eyes toward his older brother frowning lightly while he crouched over the edge. "Kizoku?"

"Endymion," Kizoku regarded his older brother with a glare, though quickly looked beyond the normal brotherly feud. "Beryl's forces have reached the castle."

"I know," he replied from below, taking a quick look around to ensure the area was safe.

"What's that?"

Serenity's eyes reached a bright white glow from the castle, directly where her mother's room was located. A white gown was dressed around her, with pools of silver sprouting from her scalp, flowing in the wind created from the Queen's awesome powers. Instantly feeling a connection to the power emitting from her mother's extended arms from upon the balcony, Serenity cried out.

"Mother!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 3**

_Present Day_

_Park_

_Minato-ku, Japan_

Humanoid, green tone skin with dark emerald hair spiked short and all upward, flat on the top. Three pronged fingers sprouting from its wrists, each holding the ability to expand its own length. It held a skeleton-like appearance, with skin simply latched onto its bones and tendons. It held lengthy arms and legs, and arched its back in a way that seemed impossible. The second next to him looked nearly identical, only holding shades of blue instead of green. The two came speeding toward the three training martial artists, preparing to take their lives in one fail swoop. Rounin and Makoto rolled to the right, while Muteki rolled to the left, the two large creatures leaping from the ground point in which they landed upon and quickly split apart; the blue one going after the pair to the right while Muteki took on the other, one-on-one.

"What are these things!" Rounin quickly shouted, while dodging to the left, barely avoiding a fist to his face. Makoto quickly wound her left leg, and struck the creature in the back, forcing it to stagger forward. It let out a hiss, and turned hatefully toward the tall brunette, who hesitated a moment; the creature appearing more angry than actually damaged. She pulled her leg back, fixing her stance while the creature turned and struck its own leg outward. Makoto quickly swatted the leg aside with her wrist, and pulled her fist back, aiming for his face. The Youma was quicker, however, raising his hand and grasping the girl's fist in his own, much larger hand. Makoto frowned, gritting her teeth together when the monster applied painful pressure to her hand. Her eyes squinted, and he squeezed harder, finally receiving a yelp from the girl. Makoto's face twitched, and she fell to one knee, grasping her wrist with her other hand.

"Makoto!" Rounin finally intervened, kicking out the back of the monster's legs. The hold on Makoto's hand hadn't loosened, but she was able to yank her hand back when the creature fell forward, bringing his chest into her rising knee. She heard a gasp for air, and quickly struck the back of its neck with her elbow, sending the creature to the ground. The two fighters jumped back, both taking a defensive stance. The heard an inhuman growl, and the creature pushed himself to a jumping stand, with its eyes glaring hatefully toward the two martial artists.

The green monster faced off against Muteki, who merely dodged every extending fast fist the creature threw at him. With one hand on the hilt of his blade, he continued to shift his body left and right, barely avoiding each punch the creature attempted to strike him with and just as the creature made a final leaning punch, Muteki unsheathed his sword in a fluid slicing motion, cutting against the creature's chest. Surprised, the creature jumped back, revealing merely a scratch across its chest. Muteki said nothing, while grasping the hilt with both hands, shifting his eyes back toward his students only a moment, before blocking another attempted strike with the back of his blade, swatting the wrist aside. Karasu and Ami watched from the side, while the younger of the two turned to Ami with a questionable look.

"What are those things?" She asked, expecting the blue haired genius to know. Ami hesitated, while trying to find a proper answer. Tokyo had always been known for attacks like these, but she herself still didn't know exactly what they were faced with.

"I don't know," she answered half truthfully, her brows lowering while they concentrated on the battle, looking for any sort of weakness the monsters might hold. Her eyes shifted constantly to Karasu, hoping to get a chance at some point to call in her fellow senshi to help with the battle. With Rounin and Muteki around, as well as the enemy themselves, Makoto and herself couldn't transform. She bit her bottom lip in frustration, while her eyes constantly shifted from Karasu to the battle, hoping that the violet haired girl could remain fixated upon the fight.

Karasu's violet hues caught Ami's constant eye-shifting out of the corner of her eyes, almost feeling the frustration radiating off the older sempai. Karasu decided to keep herself fixated on the battle, though kept her ears open to whatever it was Ami was waiting for. When she felt the dark blue eyes upon her, she shifted her weight to make it appear as if she held no attention toward the girl, and noted Ami's change in movements.

oOoOoOoOo

Rei continued her endless chanting, while her hands continued to move swiftly in the motions, attempting to get any sort of reading from the fire raging in front of her. Raven strands locked with sweat, while tiny beads rolled down the sides of her head, her frustration showing by the expression and lowered brows of the priestess. Her voice became more commanding, while her movements became quicker, and more fluent. Rei's eyes opened up after receiving no reply for the hour and a half she had given. Frustrated, Rei attempts to start over but is interrupted by a beep, sounding from her back pack to her left. Taking a breath, she lifted herself from her knelt position, rushing over to the communicator that went off. She pulled it out, with the screen flashing an image of a blue haired teen.

"What is it, Ami?" Rei asked rather harshly, hating the fact that the senshi constantly used the device for things aside from emergencies. She noticed the girl hesitate before answering, noting her constant eye shifting from the viewing screen.

"Youma, in the park," she stated clearly. Rei's eyes blinked in surprise, but nodded her head nonetheless. She gave a look to the fire, which had yet to give a response, then turned back to the hand held screen.

"I'll be right there," she stated, then closed the lid. Reaching further into the backpack, she pulled out a small stick, and ran quickly out the door, with the fire still flickering. When she left completely, the fire raged for only a moment, before dying out completely.

oOoOoOoOo

"Ami?" Usagi had opened the lid to her communicator, revealing Ami's distraught face. Their communicators weren't usually used during times of peace, though herself and Minako constantly kept in touch with one another with them, since neither held cell phones yet. Seeing Ami's face on the other end, however, revealed a strange feeling within the pit of the princess' stomach; the likes of which she hadn't felt for years. "What is it?"

"A youma attack, at the park," she quickly relayed in a low voice. Usagi noticed the girl's eyes shift from her, then returned to the screen.

"Minako and I will be right there," Usagi said, then quickly closed the lid. The sapphire blue hues shifted to Minako, currently battling another blonde slightly shorter than her. She had been announced as Takaoka Chikyuu, though quickly informed the man to announce her as simply Taka. Their battle thus far had been dead even, Minako choosing Sailor V herself, while Taka chose one of the new characters. The new character looked similar to Sailor V, with thinner strands of blonde hair, and standing slightly shorter. Strangely enough, the girl had mastered all her new character's moves, which included several strong Earth Elemental powers. Usagi forced her way through the crowd in attempts to reach her friend.

oOoOoOoOo

Shouri let out a whistle, while he investigated under the hood of the racer's car, checking to make sure there would be no mistakes. He wanted to make a good impression on his first day, and he noticed that none of the driver's crew assured her car would be in tip-top shape for the race. He checked the fluids, starting with the oil, slowly making his way around the under-hood of the car.

oOoOoOoOo

"Rounin, Makoto!"

The two martial artists turn to see their master tossing them two blades from the pack next to him, having rolled out of the way of an extending fully fisted arm, nearly smashing through the tree he had been pushed back against. The two caught the sheaths in their hands, drawing their weapons instantly. The blue skinned youma let out an inhuman hiss, while its head tilted to the right. Both soldiers held their swords out defensively in front of them, waiting for the creature to attack.

The creature then charged after the two, cocking its right fist back. It leaped into the air, letting its fist come crashing downward. Both rolled to either side in avoidance of the strike. Rounin was first to get up, leaping to the creature's exposed back, and slashing diagonally across. Green blood fell from its back, and splattered outward, dripping all over Rounin's blade. The creature turned just in time to have its chest slashed upward by Makoto's blade, letting out an inhumane shriek of pain. More dark jade blood flowed outward, staining both gi tops of the martial artists.

The youma let out a hiss, while retreating back with a leap, launching himself a couple hundred feet back, separating himself from the two armed fighters. Rounin and Makoto kept their eyes focused upon their enemy, both panting and slightly exhausted. A loud chuckle suddenly grasped all fighters attention to the left, where the fight had first begun. Ami's eyes focused outward, her brows lowering in frustration to yet another apparent humanoid youma, this one looking nothing like the others.

Practically human, a man in a dark blue tone suit, a white undershirt with the top button undone. Spiky black hair with strands reaching half a foot off the scalp, with thickly clumped bangs forced to the right side, covering the scar on his right eye. A smirk was placed upon his façade, while he parted the long strands to one side, only to have them fall back into place a moment later. He regarded his own kind with a mere look of distaste, then stated his reasoning for appearing.

"You creatures are pathetic," he stated in a deep tone, while the creatures merely hissed in reply. "Having trouble keeping up with a couple of mortals? Well, I can help you with that…"

His dark ebony hues flashed a full shade of crimson, pulsating with energy while he raised his right hand. A spiraling black aura surrounded both youma creatures, the two instantly grasping their skulls, letting out terrible shrieks of pain. All those around grasped their ears at the high pitched sounds the two gave off, and in moments, the wind died down, revealing two black skinned creatures. Like liquid, they suddenly fused together, splashing their bodies into one, reforming into a much larger, and stronger monster.

"Much better," the blue suited youma chuckled. "Now _this_ should be entertaining."

The creature's face, twisted as it seemed, let out a roar and charged for the most experienced fighter, it's large shoulder forcing the warrior to attempt to hold his ground. Muteki raised his blade, using the side to clash against the creature's shoulder. His eyes widened when his blade cracked under the pressure, forcing him to roll out of the way of the large brute's shoulder. Stopping in his tracks, the youma turned just as the old warrior stood up, throwing its arm outward. Suddenly lengthening, the creature's arm stretched outward, far beyond its normal length and piercing through Muteki's ribs. The swordsman let out a cry of pain, while crimson came gushing from the wound.

The youma grinned while retracting its arm back to its normal side, allowing the warrior to fall to the ground instantly, face first into the dirt and grass. The two fighters remaining let out a cry for their master, quickly rushing to his aid. Rounin crouched to his side, attempting to close the wound with the top of his gi, ripping it off and wrapping around his chest. Makoto stood defensively in front of him, with her blade aimed toward the creature, beads of sweat rolling down her face.

'_I have to transform,'_ Makoto thought to herself, shifting her eyes from the youma to the worried faces of Ami and Karasu. She took a moment to look behind her to the revengeful expressional Rounin, who averted his eyes from his master only once to glare hatefully toward the youma, then returned his full attention to Muteki. Makoto gripped the hilt of her blade harder, her jaw clenching shut tight. Her eyes shifted to Ami, the girl already knowing the thoughts running through the fighter's mind. Makoto gave a pleading look, as if asking her what to do.

The blue haired genius held no answer for the girl, knowing the horrors of transforming not only in front of normal citizens of the city, but in front of their new enemy. Before she attempted to find an answer, however, the gods suddenly came into their favor.

"**Mars Flame Sniper**!"

A fire erupting arrow suddenly exploded directly in the center of the youma's face, forcing its large hands to his eyes. Blinded momentarily, all other eyes turned toward the new fighter, clad in a ruby red fuku, and sailor-like suit. Raven black strands flew down her back, with white tone gloves, clasping her hands together while the two index fingers pointed outward in a gun-like way, her high heeled shoes digging into the ground.

"**Fire Soul**!"

An aura of red circled around her body, while spirals of fire engulfed her figure. At her command, they collected at her finger tips, and exploded into a ball of fire. The fire ball shot outward, smashing into the blinded youma's chest, knocking it onto it's back. The senshi of fire quickly rushed upward, leaping her figure into the air. With a flick of her wrist, a bow made up of complete flames flashed into existence, pulling back on the non-existent string. A red energized arrow suddenly formed at the tip of her back hand, then let go, forcing a beam of red energy to pierce through its chest. After the array of attacks, the youma let out a cry, then its body faded to ash, staining the once bright green grass into a black aura of death.

"Senshi of Mars," the blue suited man finally announced, an unworried grin upon his face. "It's about time you showed up."

Rounin grasped his master's arm, while Makoto grabbed the other one, the two quickly rushing their master to the sidelines where Karasu and Ami were ready to help with the wound. Sailor Mars stood in between the newly arrived youma and the group, her hands held outward in a defensive state.

"Karasu," Rounin quickly called out, giving in under the weight of his master and falling to one knee while turning him onto his back. Makoto helped with the process, kneeling to the side of her fallen master, her eyes locked upon the thick blood flowing from the wound. "You have to help him!"

"Ami," Makoto shot the girl a glance, the two already halfway to the two. Ami quickly lifted the now crimson stained gi top over the martial artist to inspect the wound, pulling off Muteki's own black gi top, and ripping the black undershirt. The wound was deep. She quickly folded Rounin's gi top, and applied as much pressure as she could to the wound, her eyes locked upon Makoto.

"He needs to get to the hospital, now!" Ami's voice was filled with authority, though Makoto still couldn't pull her gaze from her master.

"Karasu," Rounin stated in a low voice. The violet haired girl knelt down next to her friend, swallowing hard as she literally felt the emotions traveling through the group. "Please … I know you can help him."

"Rounin," Karasu stated in a shaky voice. "I can't …"

"Karasu, please," Rounin looked upward, his eyes filled with emotion. The girl tore her eyes away, letting a hand rub the side of her temple. So much emotion … "He'll die before he gets to the hospital, you have to save him!"

"I've never … I don't know …" Karasu felt emotions swirling inside of her, making her light-headed. She quickly shook her head free, taking in a breath and closed her eyes. "Alright…"

Ami and Makoto merely watched while Karasu removed the medical genius' hands, and pulled away the blood soaked gi top. Before Ami could protest, Rounin raised a hand, assuring the girl that Karasu knew what she was doing. Taking in another breath, Karasu let her hands hover over the wound, her eyes closing once again, a soft glow suddenly emitting from her hands.

"Who are you?" Mars shouted, hating the fact that nearly all her enemies always seemed to know who she and her fellow senshi were, though they held no information on them. The man merely chuckled while taking a step forward, his hands grasping the lapels of his overcoat.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, princess of Mars," he stated in a calm voice, forcing a hurt-looked expression over his face. "I'm rather offended, actually."

"Sorry, I don't take youma to memory," Mars retorted with a frown. The youma merely laughed at her attempts to remain calm and cool-headed.

"Then I'll just have to make you remember," the youma replied. Mars instantly flicked her wrist, reforming the bow and arrow stance from earlier.

"**Mars**…"

A flick of her right hand would bring forth the spiraling flame that encircled the mystical arrow, summoned forth by the fire senshi.

"**Flame**…"

The bow ignited to flame, while she pulled back on the red energized arrow. Before she could pull back, however, the man's arm stretched outward much like the prior youma, and sharpened its hand into a long needle-like tip. She hadn't even felt the arm pierce her skin, but suddenly felt the sharp pain in her muscles and tendon when the thicker part tore completely through her leg. Mars let out a cry of pain while blood splattered against her stomach and chest, her hands instantly moving to the gushing wound in her right thigh, the fire magic dissolving a the incompletion of the enchanted words. The youma merely smirked while its hand retracted, the tips of his fingers covered in crimson. His tongue grazed along the liquid, letting out a satisfied grin at the sweet taste.

"You're even more tasteful than I remember, Mars," the man replied with a sickening grin. Sailor Mars gritted her teeth while her hands locked upon her thigh, her eyes traveling upward, and widening at what they saw.

The scene around her had completely changed, with white marble set up in a castle-like manner, set inside of a large bedroom. The creature may have looked different, but she could never forget the cold glare she received when he retracted his hand and tasted her blood.

Gritting her teeth, the senshi of Mars staggered back onto her good leg, while bringing her hands out in front of her, clasping them together quickly while extending her index fingers, attempting to ignore the pain. A shadowy figure started to peek through, the silhouette of what appeared to be a half humanoid half demon-like creature. The tips of her fingers glowed with a red spark, while she drew upon her planetary energy, her eyes half lidded with beads of sweat upon her forehead.

"**Fire Soul**!"

An explosion of fire erupted from her finger tips and a ball of flame spiraled toward the door frame, smashing into the chest of the creature before he came into full view. Dark violet hues widened further when the creature walked onward, through the smoke, as if the attack were nothing. Six feet tall the black armored creature stood, humanoid in appearance, though held six tentacle-like arms total. Four retracted into his back, while one on each side pulled back from their tentacle-like arms into normal, human-looking arms. Attired in battle armor, the creature held sinister yellow hues, and a sadistic smirk. His eyes never left the fire senshi, who already flicked her wrist, summoning her bow of fire.

"**Mars**…"

A flick of her right hand would bring forth the spiraling flame that encircled the mystical arrow, summoned forth by the fire senshi.

"**Flame**…"

Before she could even pull the arrow back all the way, the creature attacked. With a quick throw out of his right and left arm, the four other tentacle-like arms shot out from his back, all shooting toward the fire senshi. Two smacked into her chest, sending her flying into the wall. Before she could fall, two others wrapped around her wrists, holding up with her legs dangling below her. Blood dripped from her right leg while her face winced from the pain though continued to glare hatefully toward the creature that slowly made its way toward her. When he made it into the center of the room, his head turned sadistically toward the princess of the moon, who trembled under the immense stare.

"Princess Serenity," the creature spat out with a deep, scratchy voice. Mars growled in disgust that the creature would dare to mention her princess' name in her presence. Her arms pulled harshly against the restraints, but the kept her well in place, her fighting completely futile. Serenity kept her back against the balcony, her sapphire hues shifting from the creature, to Mars, then back to the creature again. Hesitant, the girl shifted her view to beyond the balcony behind her to the battlefield below.

Like a whip, however, the man's arm smacked at the princess' chest, completely knocking her over the edge, sending her spiraling into a screaming fall to the long drop below.

"PRINCESS SERENITY!" Mars screamed, her eyes filling quickly with rage, her arms working even harder to escape, but to no avail. "LET ME GO!"

"Aren't you a fiery one?"

The creature grinned while turning back to the senshi of Mars. Closing the distance between the two, the creature let its tentacle arm caress the girl's cheek. Like fire against her skin, Mars pulled away, receiving a painful slap across her face, stinging her cheeks and leaving a nice red mark in its place. When Mars attempted to scream out in rage, she was greeted by a familiar sharpened tentacle that had pierced her leg earlier, which still dripped of her blood. With her voice silenced, her eyes twitched with rage even still, her throat letting out a low growl. Letting out a snicker, the humanoid-demon creature brought its arm back, preparing to spear through the girl's skull.

"Say goodbye, princess of Mars."

Lavender hues never left the sinister grin, and sickening colored eyes of her enemy. They widened, as her chest took one last intake of air, feeling the spark object entering through her rib cage, and straight through her heart. Her head jerked forward while her body completely tensed. She felt the blood entering her lungs, her heart attempting to beat blood into her system even though it simply flew out through the large hole. Her head spun and she felt as if her entire body had been engulfed in flames. Her eyes locked upon the sharp tip still aimed for her skull, letting out a cough of blood that splattered over the youma's face. He merely grinned, while he retracted the hand piercing her chest, reforming it and running his index finger to collect the blood trickling down her lips. He then brought the hand to his face, licking up the crimson liquid over his fingers.

"Delicious," he stated in a low voice, sounding much more distant than he appeared. "You taste delicious, Mars."

"And you still do," the blue suited youma stated, as if sensing the girl's sudden flashback of memory. Mars stood frozen, her hands shakily removing from her wound and dropping to her side, her eyes unable to focus on anything. Swirls of colors flashed around her, while her breathing picked up. Short, quick breaths forced her lungs to plead for air, while her head spun once again, feeling a wave of nausea fill her stomach. The creature laughed at the girl's weakness, slowly continuing his way toward the staggering female warrior.

"Say goodbye, Princess of Mars," he said in a low tone, while he wound up the same arm that had killed her once before. "And this time, your soul will remain in the afterlife."

oOoOoOoOo

End of Chapter 3


End file.
